Mary Ort
|death= |status= |species=Mutant |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class=Never attended Superhero School |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=*Dustin Ort (father) *Jena Ort (mother) *Tori Newell (half-sister) *Cassie Ort (sister) *Brad Ort (brother) *Chris Ort (brother) *Lily Ort (sister) |romances= |nationality=American |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters= |apprentices=}} Mary Ort (b. 2023) was a female Human who supported S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Master Intelligence. She was the daughter of Jena Ort and had five siblings. Biography Early life Mary Ort was born to Jena and Dustin Ort in or around 2023. She had three half-siblings, Tori Newell and Cassie and Brad Ort. When she wasn't abroad, Tori would occasionally help take care of her. She eventually had two biological siblings, Chris and Lily Ort. Meeting the S.M.S.B. Mary met Master Intelligence and Baby Strength in 2031. She surprised Baby Strength by hugging him passionately as if they had known each other for a long time, with her ecstatically begging him to hold her and pick her up. After Master Intelligence was done speaking with Jena, he and Baby Strength disembarked. Eventually, her sister was carted off to Canyon Secure Center, which led to Cassie babysitting her several times. On Halloween, Mary Ort went trick-or-treating with her entire family minus Cassie, who was with friends, and Tori, who had been gone for a long time. Like Chris, Mary was hasty and frequently walked faster than her family members or otherwise trotted across the sidewalk. Upon returning home, she was open to the idea of bargaining with her friend and siblings, making a candy exchange betwixt them possible in which they traded candy they disliked for candy they preferred instead. She also confessed that she considered Lily annoying, even though she loved her. Aftermath On 16 November, Mary was babysat by Cassie Ort while her parents were away. She was downstairs with most of her siblings when Master Intelligence and Baby Strength came over, and so she never interacted with them that day. After the Orts began putting up Christmas decorations on 7 December, Mary fell asleep on the couch. Master Intelligence eventually noticed her waking up and informed Baby Strength, who calmly greeted her. She hugged Baby Strength when he offered her one, but as he noted, she was far less talkative than usual because of her exhaustion. ]] On Christmas, Baby Strength gave her a childrens' novel written by and took a picture of her playing with Lily. Second Cold War Mary was mentioned in 2042. Physical description Mary Ort was a beautiful little girl being described as 'her older sister in miniature'. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Personality and traits Mary Ort had an energetic, lively personality. She was supportive of the S.M.S.B. and was willing to express her opinions to Baby Strength openly. Mary was extremely affectionate and prided herself on being a "hugger". However, she was understandably less talkative after she'd taken a nap, though she still hugged Baby Strength when he offered her one. Indeed, Mary also had a more pragmatic side and was annoyed by Lily Ort's antics, though her love for the toddler and the rest of her family was clearly unconditional. This quality made her a mature yet engaging girl with the combination of fun but deep maturity when needed. Possessions Book by Roald Dahl: Mary received a childrens' novel written by from Baby Strength for Christmas. Relationships Family ]] Mary's relationship with her parents is mysterious, though it is implied to be healthy. Her relationship with Tori Newell is unclear, though she does occasionally read to Mary or help her get into bed at night. While she loved all of her siblings unconditionally, she did consider Lily Ort, the toddler, to be annoying. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:2020s births Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Ort family Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Unmarried individuals